Containers used in the handling of goods are usually stacked vertically one upon the other during transit. Once the goods are at the desired location, they are usually removed from the containers and displayed or stored on various forms of shelves and display racks. This removal of the goods from containers involves a considerable number of man hours. Alternatively, the goods may be left in the containers, however, only the goods in the top upright vertically stacked container are accessible. This arrangement can take up a considerable amount of retail or industrial storage space and proves to be an inefficient form of retailing or warehousing where easy access is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to stack containers in a manner which would display and render accessible goods in underlying containers of a stack of containers. Such attempts have proved unsatisfactory, particularly, in a stacking arrangement for goods which are relatively heavy, such as large bottles of beverages, mechanical gears, etc.
This invention provides a container which can be stacked in a sideways manner on top of a like inclined underlying container. The container is adapted to provide a stable vertical stacking of several containers, one on top of the other, each in a sideways manner so that the goods in each side stacked container are readily accessible. The container is also capable of being stacked upright one upon the other in a vertical fashion for transit purposes. The container may be adapted to provide for a combination of both vertical and sideways stacking of containers in a single stable vertical stack. Such an arrangement is useful in setting up aisles in a store area or warehouse. The container according to this invention therefore provides an efficient system for transporting, retail displaying of goods and warehousing of goods without ever having to remove them from the container for placement on shelves or the like.